Labyrinthe surprenant
by Destiny-Virgo
Summary: Tout se déroule dans l'épreuve du labyrinthe. Si Viktor devait obéir au moindre désir d'Harry ? J'ai fait quelques modifications par rapport à l'histoire originale et au caractère des personnages mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Lemon slash VK/HP.


Tout était calme et silencieux. Pas un bruit ne passait au travers de ces haies d au moins trois mètres de haut. Difficile de penser qu'une fanfare jouait le plus fort possible quelques secondes avant. Je commençai marcher silencieusement et lentement. Dumbledore nous avait dit qu'aucune créature magique ne nous attendait l'intérieur. J'avais quelques doutes sur ce point-là. Au bout de quelques temps, j accélérai ma vitesse mais tout en essayant de rester le plus silencieux possible. Voilà maintenant qu'un coup de canon retentit pour nous signaler moi et au beau Cédric que Fleur et le puissant mâle Bulgare Viktor Krum faisaient leur entrée dans ce dédale inimaginablement casse-couilles. Rien que le fait de savoir que je pouvais tomber nez-à-nez sur un Cédric tout haletant ou un puissant Viktor bombant le torse me donna envie de ne courir rien que pour les admirer. Je me mis marcher plus vite cette idée. Ma joie disparut lorsque j'entendis un hurlement. Je couru jusqu'à sa source et découvrit Fleur en train de se faire manger par les racines des haies. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là alors je lança un sort qui était censé signaler aux professeurs que l'on avait des problèmes. Je m'éloignai un peu et une révélation me frappa. Si Fleur était hors course, cela voulait dire que je me retrouvais seul avec deux magnifiques gars ! Je marchai toujours en étant sur mes gardes. Je longeai les haies cause de bruits de pas. Je dus faire le pas de trop parce qu'une baguette se trouvait contre mon front. Je relevai la tête et découvrit l'incroyable Viktor. Quelque chose clochait avec lui. Ses yeux n avaient pas cet éclat que seuls ceux d un vrai mâle viril auraient. Ils étaient clairs, trop clairs. Ces quelques secondes avec lui en-face de moi n'étaient pas un rêve mais une angoisse. Il abaissa sa baguette et hocha la tête puis repartit d'où il venait. Je m'assis, encore sous le choc de ces yeux. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'avait pas ce sourire en coin que j apprécie tant. Je me relevai et courut. Un duel avait lieu. Le doux et intelligent Cédric face au sorcier Bulgare.

-Couche-toi ! hurlait un de mes deux Adonis

J obéis de suite et me jeta terre. Des sorts fusèrent. Je rampai jusqu'à ses côtés puis me releva, sortit ma baguette et prononça un sort de paralysie. Il tombait. J'avais choisi. Mon choix s'était fait après quelques questions. J'avais choisis l'animosité de mon bel athlète étranger. Il me regardait avec ses yeux blancs. Il commença partir. Je jetai un regard vers le corps inconscient de Cédric. Les ronces lui faisaient subir le même traitement qu'à Fleur. Je relança le sort pour prévenir les professeurs. Je m'éloigna et chercha Krum. Il n'était nulle part. Je me mis courir pendant quelques minutes lorsque je le vis dans un croisement. Il se retourna et me regarda, encore avec ces yeux blancs. Il commençait repartir mais les mots sortirent d'eux même.

-Arrête-toi !

Ce fut immédiat. Il se stoppa net. Je m'approchais de lui qui me tourner toujours le dos.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu attaqué Cédric et pas moi ?

Il ne disait rien.

-Répond-moi !

Il se retourna et me regarda droit dans les yeux avec ceux qui n'étaient pas les siens. Il dit enfin :

-Parce que ma tâche est de répondre au moindre de tes ordres.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demand de mettre hors-course quelqu un !

-Toi non. Mais mes seules instructions sont que je dois neutraliser chacun de tes concurrents et de t'obéir.

-Donc c'est toi qui s'en ai aussi pris Fleur ?

-Oui.

Un blanc de quelques minutes s'établit. Il avait fait en sorte que personne ne vienne me gêner. Il a attaqué Fleur et Cédric pour nous ne soyons que tous les deux. Ma perversité me soufflait quelques idées assez osées cause de ces révélations. Le flot de ces pensées était le seul qui traversait mon esprit en ce moment. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander :

-Tu as pour consigne de faire ce que je veux ?

-Oui.

-Absolument TOUT ?

-Oui.

Des images de lui torse-nu défilèrent dans ma tête. D'autres images mentales apparaissaient sans que je ne puisse en stopper le flux. Je m'approchai de lui et osa :

-Alors que dirais-tu d'enlever ce pull ?

Le geste suivit. Le pull était terre en moins de quelques secondes. Il ne portait plus qu'un T-shirt qui cachait peine son corps si musclé , un jean noir qui nous en disait long sur la vigueur de ses jambes et des chaussures qui se mariaient élégamment avec le reste. Je ne pus résister caresser le seul tissu qui me cachait son torse.

-Et maintenant vire-moi ce putain de haut.

-Très bien.

Il commença poser ses mains sur les bords de son v tement quand je le stoppai net.

-Je vais le faire.

Mes mains longèrent ses flancs et tirait lentement vers le haut son T-shirt. Je m arrêtai au-dessus des abdominaux pour observer le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Six carrés de pur muscle qui auraient fait saliver n'importe quelle fille ou gay. Je descendis mon regard vers son nombril vit qu'une fine ligne de poils noirs conduisaient une certaine zone sous sa ceinture. Je regardai ses yeux. Rien, aucune fierté ou sauvagerie qui le caractérisait. Je continuai de lever son haut pour me stoppaient au-dessus de ses tétons. Deux petits bouts marron chocolat qui invitait leurs admirateur les prendre dans la bouche et les mordiller ou sucer jusqu'à la fin de l'acte. Mon regard se redirigea vers ses yeux mais ils étaient toujours blancs, signe d'une indifférence royale ce que je faisais. Je m'approchai de son oreille et lui susurra :

-Viktor, je n'aime pas que tu restes passif ce point. Redeviens le mâle sauvage que tu es.

A peine j'eus finis ma phrase que je me retrouvai par terre, dos dans l'herbe. Il était toujours debout mais cette fois-ci il me regardait.

-Alors comme ça Potter, tu voulais que je redevienne comme avant ? Eh bien le sort s'est rompu donc maintenant je peux me contrôler. Ah oui, tout ce que tu disais ou faisait pendant que j'étais ensorcelé, eh bien je pouvais le voir et l'entendre. Si j'ai bien compris, tu voulais m'enlever mon maillot ? Relève-toi et fais-le alors.

Je me relevai et me rapprocha de lui. Il se mit bomber un peu le torse et me sourire. Ses yeux étaient revenus à la normale, toujours cette lueur de mâle prêt se battre, d'homme fort mais il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus, quelque chose comme de la bestialité pure. Je remis mes mains sur les bords de son T-shirt et leva pour le passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il me le prit et le jeta sur son pull. Il me poussa encore et je fus de nouveau terre sauf que cette fois-ci il se mit califourchon sur moi. Je pouvais voir très nettement que son pantalon avait un bouton et une braguette et que sa ceinture tait très classique. Il me regarda avec un grand sourire et arracha mains nues mon pull et mon maillot en même temps. Nous nous retrouvions tous les deux torse-nu. Je regardai l'endroit où se trouver ce que toutes les filles convoitaient, rien, pas d'érection. Moi, rien que le fait de lui avoir enlevé son haut m'avait fait bandé à moitié.

-Potter, que dirais-tu d une partie de jambe en l'air ? Après tout nous ne sommes que tous les deux et cause de ce tournoi je n'ai même pas pus essayer de me vider.

Je rougis à l'idée que le grand Viktor voulait m'utiliser pour jouir. Je voulais juste l'amener se montrer en caleçon puis après qu'il me dise combien mesurer son sexe en érection. Je ne m'attendais pas ce que nous baisions !

-Eh bien c'est que je suis toujours puceau donc...

-Puceau, toi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu es si mignon que je suis sûr que tous les mecs se mettent genoux pour t'enlever le slip !

-Non je suis vraiment puceau.

-Alors je suis très chanceux. Je vais tellement te défoncer le cul que tu regretteras ta virginité ! Mais en attendant, que dirais-tu d une petite pipe pour me mettre en forme ?

-Je n'ai jamais sucé quelqu'un...

-T'as jamais sucé ? Pour un gay qui a une gueule pareille c'est dur croire. Tu n'as jamais essayé de prendre la bite d'un de tes potes quand y dormaient tous ?

-Non, je n'y avais pas pensé...

-T aura tout le temps de le faire après. Maintenant suce-moi.

J'appréhendait ce moment. Je mis mes mains sur sa ceinture et la défit. Puis je déboutonnai et dézippa sa braguette avant qu'il ne se relève et enlève le tout. Il ne restait plus qu'un caleçon aussi noir que les poils qui passaient sous l'élastique. Il prit sa baguette et métamorphosa ses vêtements en une chaise. Il s'assit dessus et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je m'avançai et commença à me mettre genoux pour cacher mon érection.

-Tu ne crois pas que t'oublie quelque chose Potter ?

-Non, qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?

-De te mettre dans la même tenue que moi, approche que je te baisse tout.

Je me relevai, honteux de présenter à son nez un jean tout déformé par ma bite qui pulsait aussi fort que mon coeur. En voyant ça il rit et m'enleva ceinture et jean. Il m'enleva aussi mon caleçon. Je bandais droit vers son nez. Il souriait et je m'accroupis entre ses puissantes jambes qu'il écartait bien. Mes mains attrapèrent l'élastique et amena son ultime vêtement vers moi. Un sexe beaucoup plus grand et volumineux que le mien apparut. Il posa ses jambes sur mes épaules et se lécha les lèvres. Le moment était venu. Mes lèvres allaient mettre le sexe du beau et sauvage Viktor Krum dans ma bouche. J'ouvris justement cette ouverture et la referma autour d'un morceau de chair au goût divin. Je faisais des allers-retours sur sa verge tout en aspirant, comme Olivier Dubois m'avait dit de faire si jamais je devais sucer une verge. Son sexe était toujours aussi mou au bout d'environ trois ou quatre minutes de pipe. Je lui tripotai un peu les couilles, ce qui eut pour réaction de le faire soupirer plus fort. Il commença s'élever dans ma bouche et c'était tellement énorme que j'en fis ressortir une bonne partie. Je titillai aussi son pubis et c est lorsque je sentis son gland au fond de ma gorge qu'il dit :

-Pour une première pipe c est parfait ! Maintenant que je bande fond je peux te l'enfoncer.

Il sortit son sexe de ma bouche et je devais avoir sous les yeux quelque chose qui faisait plus de 30 cm ! Rien qu'à l'idée des sensations que je pourrai ressentir me fit me pencher pour présenter mon trou à Viktor. Je sentis quelque chose rentrer dans mon anus. C'était si bon et si intense que je dus tout faire pour ne pas jouir.

-Là je te mets des doigts parce que sinon t'aura un mal de chien si je te prends sec. J en ai déjà mis un et en voilà un autre ! Bordel t'es serré, ça va très bon de t'enculer !

A chaque doigt qui rentrait, mon anus se contractait plus. J'allais souffrir si Viktor me mettait son gourdin. Au bout du quatrième, il les écarta et ce fut le Nirvana. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel bonheur dans cette zone. D'un coup tout se retira et je sentis que Viktor posait son gland contre mon trou. Il rentrait petit à petit mais j'avais l'impression qu'on me déchirait.

-Il y a au moins la moiti qui est rentré. Sur ce coup-là j'ai était sympa mais là tu vas prendre cher !

Il rentra d'un coup sec et je sentis que mon anus allait exploser. Il se mit bouger et la douleur partait. Un plaisir énorme me consumait. Nous soufflions tous les deux comme des chevaux et Viktor n'arrêtait pas de jurer en bulgare. Je pense que c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait un trou aussi serré... La sodomie bestiale que Viktor menait de main de maître dura au bas mot un quart d'heure. Quinze minutes de pur sexe qui donnait un putain de plaisir !

-Ah putain Potter je vais tout gicler ! Ahhhhh !

Ce fut dans un râle aussi grave que sa queue était grosse qu il se vida. Je conta au minimum une trentaine de jet chaud. Sa jouissance a dut durer une ou deux minutes. Il se retira et me souris.

-T imagine pas ce que ça fait de baiser avec toi ! Tu suces super bien et en plus t'as un cul si serré que j ai lâché tout le sperme que j'avais depuis deux bons mois.

-Eh bien j'ai adoré sentir ta bite me défoncer. C'est comme si on m'enfonçait deux balais.

-Rhabille-toi Potter. Il faut finir cette épreuve.

Nous nous rhabillâmes vite fait. Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver le trophée.

-Ne le touche pas ! Il est ensorcelé.

Mon bel amant bulgare lança une formule et me regarda.

-C'est un portoloin. J'ai changé la direction pour que nous arrivions devant les tribunes.

-Ok. Est-ce que je pourrais te demander un truc ?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Tu peux me dire combien mesure ta queue ?

-Pourquoi ?

-C est pour Olivier Dubois. Il me raconte toujours ses aventures. C est grâce lui que je sais tout sur le sexe. Pour lui la plus grosse bite mesure 28 cm et ce sont celles de Fred et George Weasley.

-Je te le dirais un jour alors.

Nous terminions à peine notre discussion lorsque nous prîmes conscience qu'une rafale de vent arrivait. Nous saisîmes le trophée en même temps. Une foule en délire nous applaudit. Moi et Viktor fûmes rapidement séparés.

La fête se poursuivit jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Je ne partis me coucher qu'aux alentours de 6h du matin. Je me réveilla vers 17h. J'étais le seul dans le dortoir. Je tentai de me lever mais mon cul me fit si mal que je me rallongeai. Je regardai le plafond pendant quelques instants lorsqu'un hibou gris foncé m'apporta une lettre.

_"Salut Harry,_  
_Je me doute bien que tu as mal au cul donc je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu rates mon départ. Saches que si jamais tu as envie de te faire défoncer encore une fois, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. J'ai arrangé une petite surprise pour toi dans la salle de bains des préfets. C'est un petit paquet que j ai caché dans la troisième cabine. J'espère un jour pouvoir sentir encore ta bouche et ton cul autour de ma bite._  
_ Viktor, le mec qui a une bite de 35 cm."_

Je souris la fin. Je cacha cette lettre sous mon oreiller et me rendormis. Demain, promis, j'allais chercher la surprise de Viktor. Mais en attendant, la seule chose qui serait sûre à l'avenir, c'est que seul mon beau Bulgare aura le droit de me mettre quelque chose dans le cul mais je sucerai n'importe qui. Je m'endormis rapidement et pria pour que je puisse un jour marcher normalement.


End file.
